Buzz McCallister
For the Home Alone 4 version of this character, see Buzz McCallister (Home Alone 4) Leonard "Buzz" McCallister is the oldest brother of Kevin. Personality Buzz is the older brother of Kevin. He is portrayed as an immature, cruel, not-so-friendly teenager who has nothing better to do than tease Kevin. Despite underestimating Kevin more than once, he is quite protective when it comes to his siblings. He is also the owner of a pet tarantula named Axel.''Home Alone'' (novelization) Home Alone At one point, when Kevin asks Linnie what he should pack, Jeff responds with “Buzz told you, Cheap Face — toilet paper and water”, and Buzz turns around upon hearing his name. It is implied that Buzz is interested in girls when he asks whether or not French girls shave under their arms. When Kevin enters the room, Buzz asks, "Don't you know how to knock, phlegm-wad?" After rudely refusing Kevin's request to sleep in his room (as Kevin does not want to sleep in the hide-a-bed with Fuller), Buzz tells him and Rod about Old Man Marley, and also says that he is rumored to be the South Bend Shovel Slayer, who murdered his family in 1958 and uses salt to turn victims to mummies. During dinner, Buzz decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that he and Kevin were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, Kevin tackles him towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill towards the entire family's airline tickets. As a result, Kevin is sent to the third floor for the night by their mother, Kate. When the family is at Uncle Rob's apartment, Megan remarks that he is not worried about Kevin being home alone, and Buzz replies, "No, for three reasons. A. I'm not that lucky, 2. We have smoke detectors, and D. We live in the most boring street in the United States of America, where nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen, period," which shows how wrong he is about Kevin. At the end of the film, Buzz remarks to Kevin that he thinks it was pretty cool that Kevin did not burn the place down. He is quite surprised when he hears that Kevin had gone shopping the day before and had gotten some milk, eggs and fabric softener. When the family splits up to go to other rooms in the house, Buzz heads towards his own. While Kevin is standing at the window watching Marley go to his house with his family, he hears Buzz call, "Kevin, what did you do to my room?!" He runs off to hide somewhere else in the house as the film ends. ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' At the Christmas pageant, Buzz senses the opportunity for another trick. As Kevin is about to begin his solo, Buzz waits for the right moment to borrow Fuller's electric candle, and Fuller hands it to him, which Buzz sticks and his own behind Kevin's ears, making them glow, and everyone in the audience (including Uncle Frank) bursts into laughter except for the piano player, the conductor, Kate, Peter, and Aunt Leslie. After Fuller starts singing, Kevin punches him and he falls, causing the entire performance to be ruined. That night, Buzz apologizes to Kevin and the rest of the family, and they clap for him, however, he cheapshots Kevin by saying, "Beat that, you little trout sniffer!" And Kevin leaves the room angry with the family for believing Buzz and not him. Later, when they are in Miami, Kate gets a call from the police that Kevin is in New York, and Buzz gets ready to pack up and go there along with the rest of the family. On Christmas morning, a truckload of gifts comes to the Plaza Hotel as a reward for Kevin's foiling Harry and Marv's attempt to rob Duncan's Toy Chest, and Buzz realizes that had it not been for Kevin getting on the wrong flight, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and the gifts in the first place. He tells the rest of the family this before allowing Kevin to open the first present as a sign of their reconciliation. This causes them to clap again, this time for him and Kevin. When Buzz receives the bill for Kevin's original stay at the Plaza Hotel, he gives Cedric a wad of pink chewing gum as a tip (which makes him remark on how nice they are). He then looks over the bill and smiles upon seeing the total on the last page before remarking "Merry Christmas, indeed" and finally calling out "Oh, Dad!" Gallery Buzz McCallister.jpg Buzzer.jpg Home Alone Rod-1.jpeg Trivia *In a deleted scene, after he, Kevin, and Rod escape his bedroom window, he shows even more cruelty towards Kevin when he threatens to nail him to Marley's door if he doesn't leave. He smirks when Kevin does, calling him "a gutless butterfly". References Category:Characters Category:McCallister family Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters